renandstimpyfandomcom-20200216-history
Stimpy
Stimpson "Stimpy" J. Cat is a 3-year old fat, dimwitted, and rotund red and white Manx cat with a brain that's literally the size of a peanut. He has a big, blue nose, dark blue eyes which can only be seen in close ups, flat feet, no tail, human-style buttocks, and a pair of white gloves. He invents dangerous machines and can cook. His favorite song is "Happy Happy Joy Joy". Martin "Dr. Toon" Goodman of Animation World Magazine described Stimpy as "obese," and "brain-damaged." Andy Meisler of The New York Times described Stimpy as "bosom," "barrel-chested," and "good-natured." He often has his tongue sticking out and usually says "Oh, Joy". He likes to watch "The Muddy Mudskipper Show" and use Gritty Kitty Litter. Stimpy's good-natured personality is the opposite of Ren's personality. He is voiced by Billy West in The Ren & Stimpy Show. In the spin-off series Adult Party Cartoon, Stimpy was voiced by Eric Bauza (who had worked on the series along with the originals). Personality Unlike the psychotic and short-tempered Ren, Stimpy's most famous personality traits are his good nature and his positiveness. Stimpy is very optimistic whenever him and Ren get in bad situations. Stimpy has a childlike personality, a trait that is shown in his love of cartoons, with his favorite being Muddy Mudskipper. He also can't spell very well in most episodes and can barely spell his own name, and can't count on his own because of his stupidity. He has a high tolerance to pain, as in many episodes when Ren smacks and beats Stimpy around he barely flinches, simply just drooling or standing around. In one episode Stimpy got tired of Ren's bullying and started to "grow up", which made Ren scared in a way. In Nurse Stimpy, when Ren became ill, Stimpy became a nurse (hence "Nurse Stimpy") and took care of him. Stimpy shows to really care for Ren (despite the abuse he puts him through) and can seem really emotional. He has a good heart and sweet nature and is usually kind hearted. He tends to comfort Ren when he breaks down. Between the two, Stimpy cares for them by doing their domestic work, such as cleaning the house and cooking their meals. This is made especially apparent in I Love Chicken where it is shown that when Ren comes home from work, Stimpy gives him slippers, a fez, and his pipe, before going to make dinner. In Nurse Stimpy, he was shown to take care of Ren for months while Ren was sick with an illness, bringing him breakfast in bed and staying with him throughout the night. He is also highly adaptable to any situation or scenario. In In The Army he proves to be a more disciplined and competent cadet than Ren while in "The Great Outdoors" he adapted to camping, while Ren failed. Stimpy can also be very generous as seen in Ren's Pecs, Ren had desperately been wanting pectoral muscles and after feeling like a "loser", Stimpy remember that he had plenty of fat cells in his glutes that Ren could have. He also gave Ren one of his own teeth at the end of Ren's Toothache. In Sven Hoek he allowed Sven to use many of his things, such as his litter box. In spite of his kind hearted nature, his idiocy has displayed some negative qualities as well. He can be impulsive, obnoxious, and shows to sometimes have disrespect for others, even when he doesn't mean it. In My Shiny Friend he becomes increasingly addicted to his television as to completely isolate any care for Ren to the point where he asks him silently to sleep in a drawer. Ren kicks him out, naturally; it was one of the few examples of Ren's abuse where Stimpy really deserved it. In Stimpy's Inventions he forcibly tried to make Ren happy using the Happy Helmet, slowly turning Ren towards madness, as Ren was forced to iron for Stimpy, clean his litter box, and listen/dance to Happy Happy Joy Joy with him. Every time Ren stopped doing something or wanted to be left alone, Stimpy would assume that Ren wasn't happy and forced him to be happy by using the remote control. Most episodes have, however, shown him to have his usual good natured personality, even the later, post-John K. ones. He's also obsessed with personal hygiene, in particular, taking ridiculously good care of his teeth, as shown in "Ren's Toothache" and "Ren's Insomnia." In earlier episodes, he is shown to have a really bad habit of throwing money away. In The Big Shot, he gave away 47 million dollars to return to Ren, and in "The Boy Who Cried Rat", he admits that he ate the five dollars he was given earlier by Mr. Pipe. Relationships 'Ren Höek' *'The Ren and Stimpy Show' Ren is Stimpy's best friend and roommate. Stimpy almost never gets mad at him, despite the abuse Ren often puts him through in almost every episode of the series, Stimpy still thinks of him as his best friend. Stimpy cooks all of Ren's meals and cleans the house. As the series progressed, Stimpy lost some of his intelligence and wouldn't be seen cooking as often as in early episodes (this occurred during the Games takeover in 1993). Stimpy admits in a letter to Ren in Stimpy's Fan Club that he considers Ren to be his favorite person, that he respects him highly and he wishes that he was more like him. Trivia * Billy West said in an interview that he did not wish to voice Stimpy in the Adult Party Cartoon because he believed that the series was not funny and that voicing Stimpy in it would damage his career. Thus, Eric Bauza was chosen to voice Stimpy. * Wray described Stimpy as his favorite character to draw. Wray said that Stimpy does not have "a huge range of emotion." * His last name is apparently "Cat", but the J. initial of his middle name remains a mystery. * Stimpy appears in Nicktoons: Attack Of The Toybots as a playable character. Spongebob Squarepants is required to unlock him in Sewer Surfing. * In Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots, Stimpy uses a large toothbrush as his weapon. * Stimpy likes to brush his teeth a lot. * Stimpy is immensely stupid, nearly to the point of being mentally defective, though he has at times displayed considerable intelligence, such as inventing various machines. * Stimpy is considered to be the hero of the show, while Ren is considered to be more of an anti-hero. * Stimpy J. Cat appears in Nicktoons MLB as a Playable Character. References #http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Stimpson_%22Stimpy%22_J._Cat_%28character%29 Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Characters who voiced by billy west Category:Characters who voiced by Rico Rodriguez Category:Characters who voiced by Eric Bauza Category:Characters Who Are Voiced By Dan Castellaneta Category:Billy West Category:Rico Rodriguez Category:Erica Bauza Category:Dan Castellanta